


Crossover - Hogwarts, Reborn OCs

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Or the Harry Potter crossover I wrote and then forgot about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi died at a respectable age off forty-six; he had fought in two wars, held the record for longest serving in ANBU, wrangled a team of misfits that grew into legends, served as Hokage until handing the hat to his student and managed to see the first inter-village genin team into chūnin. It was, for a shinobi, a long and fulfilling life- when he died, he expected to reunite with his loved ones and wait for those he left behind to eventually follow him.</p>
<p>He did not expect to go from Dead to Being Born Again. Nor did he expect to find himself in a new world with a twin of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover - Hogwarts, Reborn OCs

"Thoughts..?" Táirgí Hasek murmured to his twin.

"I think I'll like it here." Ròcais answered simply, eying the road turning to dirt as the town faded to country. Táirgí hummed in agreement.

_Reincarnation,_ the now seven year old mused, _was odd._

Hatake Kakashi died at a respectable age off forty-six; he had fought in two wars, held the record for longest serving in ANBU, wrangled a team of misfits that grew into legends, served as Hokage until handing the hat to his student and managed to see the first inter-village genin team into chūnin. It was, for a shinobi, a long and fulfilling life- when he died, he expected to reunite with his loved ones and wait for those he left behind to eventually follow him.

He did not expect to go from Dead to Being Born Again. Nor did he expect to find himself in a new world with a twin of all things. He definitely did not expect to, at age five as Ròcais Hasek, find out his twin was his reincarnated father, Hatake Sakumo.

Being seven, red-haired and blue-eyed Irish-German was a change from a plus forty, silver-haired black-eyed retired Konoha shinobi _…but_ , he acknowledged, _not necessarily a bad one._

He had a mother now, he was able to spend much more time with Sakumo then he had before, he got an actual childhood (for all that the two of them still trained) and everything in this new world was so… _interesting._

"My cousin seemed to let it go a bit," Páirc Hasek, their mother, pulled him out of his thoughts as she ushered them out of the cab as it stopped. "But I think we can manage, eh?"

The building was two stories and large enough to have housed a lord, with layered roofing made of dark grey shingles and cracking pale-yellow walls that displayed no less than five large windows with a proud wooden door. There was a short stretch of a stone pathway leading from the dirt road that curved around the side of the house to the front door, untamed grass and wildflowers lining it. Through the, admittedly dirty, window on the left he could see what seemed like a small library, the back of a faded red couch peeking through the bottom of the window with a lantern to the right, resting on a dark wood side table. The widow on the right was cleaner, displaying a blackwood dinner table and four chairs with red cushions, red placeholders sat in front of each chair with a circular mat at the center, a black-silver vase sitting empty there with a chandelier drooping above. The far right window was mostly covered by a black curtain but he could just make out a bunch of brooms neatly stacked.

"Okay!" Páirc clapped her hands, "You two can go explore- stay by the house and together- while I go back to meet the truck…I have no idea why no one else but family can ever seem to find this place…" She muttered, getting back into the cab.

Kakashi glanced at his father when the cab disappeared, "Seals?"

"No…there isn't any chakra for Seals," Sakumo sounded thoughtful. "Maybe that Other can be used for something similar?"

_Other._ That was the name they had given the strange energy they felt because, while everyone seemed to have at least a small amount, it was definitely _not_ chakra. Chakra was more controlled, more intricate with pathways and specific points for use while the _Other_ was only uniformed by a single core; there were no pathways, no usage points- it was hectic, untamed and would have been a medic-nin's nightmare.

"Maybe." He allowed, offering as the other opened the door. "I'll take upstairs?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure the names had meant something when I first wrote this but it's been a while and I can't remember now so…just interesting names I guess?


End file.
